


Starting the New Year

by Markov_Debris



Series: Christmas Gifts [4]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 07:26:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13243386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markov_Debris/pseuds/Markov_Debris
Summary: Ianto’s exhausted after a bad few days but he has Jack with him.





	Starting the New Year

Ianto Jones was exhausted when he plonked himself on his sofa and shut his eyes.  He paid no attention to Jack who had followed him inside and headed for the bathroom.

He heard the sound of water running and hoped that Jack enjoyed his bath.  The Captain had died again and could do with the soaking.

Ianto was aware of movement around him but he didn’t have the energy to open his eyes.  He couldn’t remember when he’d last had five minutes to do nothing in and couldn’t really remember the journey home.

“Come on up you get,” Jack said gently rousing the Welshman from where he’d dozed off.

“Huh?”

“Our bath’s ready,” Jack said gently lifting him up.

Ianto had no will to protest as Jack carefully undressed him but left his clothes in a messy pile on the floor.  The bath water smelt as inviting as the warmth and he closed his eyes the instant he sat down.

He felt the water rise around him as Jack slipped in the other side.

“Shhh,” Jack whispered kissing Ianto on the lips to silence the protest.

Normally Ianto would read to Jack, sponge him down, take care of him after he had died, but tonight he had no energy.  He had been almost on empty before the call out and since the Captain said they should head home, the last sparks had been used.

Tonight Jack was the one wielding the sponge, washing Ianto’s body gently before kissing each clean patch.  The Welshman let him, enjoying the sensation despite not being sure if he was up to anything more than just lying there.

Ianto had drifted off to sleep again when Jack shook him.  The Immortal was no longer in the bath of cooling water and was ready with a bathrobe and towels.

Jack manoeuvred him to the dining table where he had set out dinner for two.  Ianto couldn’t help smiling when he realised he was about to eat a candlelit meal of beans on toast with beer.

The smell of the food awoke Ianto a little.  He was ravenous having not eaten very much in the few past days.

When he finished Jack took his plate away and returned with a huge slab of Chocolate Cake that Ianto had bought for New Year, covered in cream it was sinfully delicious.

With their simple meal over, Jack half carried the exhausted Welshman to his bedroom.  He slipped the robe from Ianto’s shoulders and produced a bottle of baby oil for a massage.

Jack barely started before Ianto fell asleep again.  Even with his lover unconscious he made sure that every inch was taken care of before ignoring his hard on and going to do the washing up and taking care of their discarded clothes.

When Ianto woke Jack was lying in the bed beneath him.  Those wonderful hands were running up and down his back, lingering over his arse.

Ianto smiled, his eyes still closed, and Jack kissed his lips.  He opened his eyes and gave the Immortal a more passionate kiss.

Those welcome hands ran around his body before they gently pushed him onto his back.  Their lips danced together before Jack pulled back with a grin.

Ianto knew the next kiss would be to his throat; that he was going to have a love bite soon that he would need a high collar to hide.

The relaxed state Jack had placed him in last night ruled Ianto’s body this morning.  He felt no inclination to protest or complain, only to moan softly as his lover worked his magic.

Jack settled between his legs and Ianto heard the cap of the baby oil being opened.  There was one place that hadn’t been massaged last night and the Immortal was going to rectify that.

Ianto moaned loudly as Jack’s tongue licked a strip up his cock.  The sound grew louder as a single finger carefully pressed inside him.

The Welshman realised that he was still very tired, despite having slept.  All he could do was lie there and let Jack’s mouth and fingers put him in a state of pure bliss.

He was close to the edge when Jack suddenly withdrew both.  Ianto opened his eyes to see the Immortal looking at him, beautifully hard and expectant.

Ianto smiled and moved his legs in a gesture of welcome.  Jack immediately positioned himself at the Welshman’s entrance and slowly pushed his way in.

He tried to set a slow and gentle rhythm but Ianto guessed that Jack had been aroused for longer than he had. 

It didn’t matter, having the Immortal inside him seemed to fill him with new energy.  Ianto matched his rhythm easily, speeding up the pace when Jack’s hand moved between them and wrapped around his cock.

Jack came first, spilling his warmth inside Ianto making the Welshman come seconds later.  They kissed through the aftershocks before the Immortal reluctantly withdrew.

“Happy New Year,” Jack said with a smile.

“New Year?” Ianto asked in surprise.

“It’s January the second.”

“Oh,” Ianto said disappointed.

“I was hoping to do something special, hoping to have a good start to the year.  Instead you... you... and I wasn’t able to take care of you,” Ianto said unhappily, thinking of how he should have been the one pampering Jack last night.

“You were holding me when I came back; you kissed me, made me feel warm and safe.  You protected me while I was still weak and took care of me and Gwen until you exhausted yourself.

“You mean a great deal to me Ianto Jones, more than anyone has in a very long time.  It’s my New Year’s resolution to take better care of you, not that you’ll let me very often; you’re very independent that way.

“I felt that last night was very special.  Let me look after you today,” Jack asked his eyes full of shy uncertainty.

Ianto gave him a brief kiss then curled up next to Jack in the same position he had been in when he woke.  The Immortal’s hands automatically wrapped around him, although he was a little stiff with caution.

“Okay,” Ianto sighed contentedly and allowed his body to relax.

After a few minutes Jack began to relax as well and Ianto drifted off to sleep, enjoying just being held.

They made love again when they woke up and Jack cooked them brunch.  They lazed around reading, watching television, eating, making love and sleeping.

The most either man wore was a bath robe and Ianto enjoyed teasing Jack with orders on how to do the housework and where to put his fabulous cock.

On the whole both men thought it was an excellent, though belated, start to the New Year.

 

Fin

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed and Happy (belated) New Year. I will not be able to post anything new for a while. I am working on a project that needs my full attention and then I will be working on a rather complicated story which I want to finish before I post it. I do have some completed stories that I will be posting after that )which I will post if my complicated story runs into difficulties and I need a break).


End file.
